


In A Better World

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multifandom AU Drabble Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a better world, a certain someone might not have been a twin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Better World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectworry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectworry/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html?thread=164864#cmt164864).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Do I look like CLAMP?

He is the kind, wise king, and well-loved by his people.  
  
 _(in a better world)_  
  
No one speaks of the family member that went mad, and that man's name has been blotted forever from history.  
  
 _(in a better world)_  
  
Though perhaps he feels loneliness, he contents himself with being married to his kingdom.  
  
 _(in a better world)_  
  
He thinks wryly, at times, of the imaginary friend he had when he was a little boy, and shakes his head at his own lack of creativity.   
  
_(in a better world)_  
  
On nights when all the joys of his court seem empty and all the cheers of his people seem false, he looks down from the high window of his bedroom in the tower and imagines - for the most fleeting of moments - that he can see a child who looked just like him, but had all the free spirit, silliness, and merriment that a prince of the blood could never hope to show and was not even supposed to feel -  
  
 _(in a better world)_  
  
He can imagine, for the briefest instant, that he sees Yuui.   
  
_(in a better world)_  
  
But he is no longer a child, and so he inevitably turns away from the window and puts away childish things; he lays his head on a silken pillow and passes into sleep, consigning his loneliness and longings to oblivion for a time, and regains the strength to rule over his great nation once again.   
  
_(in a better world)_  
  
And Yuui is nothing but a dream.  
  
 _ **(in this world-)**_  
  
 _"Just once more!" the boy from another world begs, and time is ripped asunder -_  
  
The trumpets herald the birth of twin boys to the Queen of Valeria: one, named Fai -  
  
And another, named Yuui.


End file.
